Lewis Dodgson
|species = Human |portrayed = Cameron Thor |role = Biosyn Dept. Head (Novel) Biosyn Agent (Film) |status =Unknown (Film canon) Deceased (Novel canon) |family = |born = 1949-195045 years old in 1995. From novel, chapter Exploitation, page 506 (Novel bundle). (Novel) |died = 1995 novel, chapter Explorer, page 800 (Novel bundle). (Novel) }}Dr. Lewis Dodgson was the head of research at Biosyn, and one of the villains in both the books. He was known for his law-breaking studies, notably a rabies vaccine test conducted on farmers in without their knowledge or consent, which led to at least 10 casualties. However, Dodgson was able to escape prosecution. Novels Background Lewis Dodgson began his controversial career as a graduate student at Hopkins. He had been dismissed for planning human gene therapy without FDA permission. Later, Dodgson went from one criminal activity to another, and kept on doing experiments on genes and animals, until joining BioSyn . He worked his way up, manipulated many scientist from other companies and established a network of people who work for him, until eventually becoming the head of research. Arguably his most notable crime was a rabies vaccine test conducted on farmers in Chile without their knowledge of consent, which led to at least ten casualties. ''Jurassic Park'' In the novel, Dodgson met with Biosyn's board of directors to discuss the opportunity of stealing InGen's dinosaur embryos and bring them back to Biosyn, so they can create dinosaurs just like InGen's, only evading their patents. Dodgson meets Dennis Nedry in a San Francisco airport coffee shop and reveals a briefcase of $750,000 and Dodgson tells Nedry that that's only half of the money Nedry will get for stealing the embryos. Nedry says he wants all the money on Sunday and tells Dodgson to have a boat by the East Dock. Dodgson says he will and gives Nedry a shaving cream can, revealing a secret compartment to collect all the embryos and get past security. ''The Lost World'' When Nedry failed, Dodgson prepared to locate InGen’s Site B and steal dinosaur eggs. This is when he is at his most evil and antagonistic. He collected a team that included Howard King and George Baselton. When Sarah Harding was trying to get to Isla Sorna, Dodgson gave her a ride on the fishing boat Dodgson and his gang had hired, but was really plotting to get rid of her. He threw her overboard attempting to drown her. Upon arriving on Isla Sorna, Dodgson and his team started collecting dinosaur eggs using a sonic device Dodgson used to deter the dinosaurs away. However, during the attempt to steal Tyrannosaurus eggs, the plug for the machine came out, shutting off the contraption. Baselton was ripped apart by the angry parents, and Dodgson fell off a small cliff, knocking himself out in the attempt to escape being devoured. His vile plot and evil scheme to steal the eggs was practically undone by the angry T-rex parents. It was believed that Dodgson had died when he fell off the cliff. But he awoke later to find Procompsognathus attacking him, and was able to seek refuge from them in a shed. Upon waking the following morning, he discovered the electric car that Sarah Harding was hiding under. He attempted to steal it and escape the island, Dodgson saw the mother T. rex and dove under the car where he was pushed by Harding and then grabbed and carried away in the jaws of the Tyrannosaurus rex mother. His end came when the mother T. rex dropped him into her nest and he was devoured by the T-rex babies. Comics Dodgson has a key role in the Jurassic Park: Redemption series. He is portrayed as an unscrupulous blond man. He is an employee of Tim Murphy's secret Jurassic Park and has to feed the dinosaurs, cruelly punishing them for any hinderence. In Jurassic Park: Redemption II he is called by name and is shown to release the dinosaurs. Later he is killed by a Triceratops ''that impales him from behind. Movies ''Jurassic Park Lewis Dodgson meets his contact Dennis Nedry at a Costa Rican restaurant, where Nedry is enjoying some cuisine. When Dodgson arrives by taxi, he doesn't even close the door behind him; emphasizing his antisocial character. He is trying to look inconspicuous, wearing a hat and sunglasses. When Nedry recognizes Dodgson, he shouts his name and waves. Dodgson tells him he shouldn't use his real name. Nedry finds this and his disguise amusing, and mocks him for it. Dodgson delivers Nedry half of the money, $750,000, he is going to pay him for stealing the dinosaur embryos. He gives Nedry a shaving cream can with a faux bottom, which can be retracted to reveal a place to store the embryos, with a thirty-six hour coolant period. He also demonstrates to Nedry that the can is still able to pass as an actual can of shaving cream; it can produce the cream. Dodgson has to pay Nedry's bill of the restaurant, in return for his full cooperation. He does not appear again throughout the rest of the movie. It is unknown what happened to Dodgson afterwards. Jurassic Park: The Game He is mentioned in Jurassic Park: The Game, in the scenario The Docks. Dodgson's informant, Miles Chadwick, is waiting for Nedry at the East Dock. At the scaffolding, Miles informs Dodgson by phone that he has hired Nima Cruz as backup. Dodgson doesn't like the idea of involving strangers in their plan. However, Miles assures Dodgson that she doesn't know anything about BioSyn and doesn't care. When Dennis Nedry doesn't arrive at the dock, and the boat is about to leave, Miles phones Dodgson again. Trivia *In a drastic deviation from the book, Dodgson did not return in the second film, instead being written out and replaced with a completely original villain, Peter Ludlow. The reasoning behind this is unknown. *In one of the first scripts for Jurassic Park, Lewis Dodgson had been replaced by a new character named William "Bill" Baker.During the scene of BIOGENETIC CORPORATION HQ from Jurassic Park (Malia Scotch Marmo's Script), the name of Bill Baker is mentioned. *His name is derived from Charles Dodgson, who wrote under the pseudonym " ".Trembley, Elizabeth A. (1996). Michael Crichton: A Critical Companion. Greenwood Press. ISBN 0-313-29414-3. *Lewis Dodgson was the first human in the franchise (before Billy Yoder and Eli Mills ) who tried to kill another human with his bare hands. However, unlike Yoder, Dodgson was successful. That makes him the first human in the franchise to succeed at killing another human being, the second being Eli Mills. References Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:The Lost World characters Category:Biosyn employees Category:Comic book characters Category:Unknown characters (Films) Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters (Novels) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Male characters Category:Adults